We propose to continue operation of the Biophysics Collaborative Access Team (BioCAT) undulator beamline 18-1D at the Advanced Photon Source, Argonne National Laboratory. It's mission is to provide a national research resource for the study of partially ordered biological molecules, complexes of biomolecules and cellular structures under conditions similar to those present in living cells. The goal of such research is to understand the detailed mechanisms of action of such systems at the molecular level. The techniques employed are non-crystalline x-ray diffraction, x-ray scattering and x-ray absorption emission spectroscopy. The BioCAT facilities provide a resource unique on the continent; only SPring-8 in Japan and the ESRF in France provide similar capabilities. New thrust areas include molecular shape determination from small angle scattering, high-resolution spectroscopy, micro-emission/absorption spectroscopy, and micro-diffraction. Major enhancements are planned for the areas of fiber diffraction, especially for the muscle diffraction program. Research and development efforts are also proposed in several areas directly related to improving data quality, reliability and efficiency of operation. Novel modes of operation are proposed that improve throughput and the quality of training.